The Call to Arms
by Ludicrous Arts
Summary: the titans get requested for help by a mysterieous person will they help him or refuse to. Robin skeptical Cyborg wants to help. what will happen read and find out. update in chapter five. is up Reviews wanted. Adventure, humor and action.working on chap6
1. Chapter 1

Summury: a mysterios person has com to ask for help from the titans will they help or will they refuse. also the action doesn't get brought up till chapter 4, however to understand what is going on either read or scim through the chapters thank you for reading.

* * *

Review people! I just want to know if I'm good if I suck. If your new just click anonymous. I will only take constructive criticism. So if u must say something bad tell me why. Don't say " It sucks" tell me why. Okay?

Any characters you don't know or never heard of are mine.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any D.C. Characters

* * *

"Yo! BB get out here!" says Cyborg.

" I'm comin! Hold On. God your worse than my mother." replies beast boy say the last part under his breath.

Beast boy grabs his I-pod with head phones and runs down stairs. He quickly gets in the back of T-car as every stairs at him.

"What!" Says beast boy annoyed and confused by all the stairs.

"why weren't you here 15 minuets ago?" asked robin more annoyed than beast boy.

"I was doing something." replies beast boy finally getting why every one was staring at him.

"But it was your idea to go and your late?" asked Raven.

"So." replied Beast Boy defensively

"Just be glad he's never late for missions." joked Cyborg.

Robin tells Cyborg to drive and gets out the G.P.S.

" how do you put this thing on the dash bored?" says Robin getting annoyed with himself.

" Go figure the guy who grew up with some of the most advanced tech. Doesn't even know how to hook up the G.P.S." says cyborg amused with the comment he just said.

" It's not that I don't know how to work it. I just cant get it to stay!" replies Robin still fiddling with the device. Being the gentlemen he is, Cyborg pulls over grabs the G.P.S. and mounts it on the front window.

" There. Happy?" He says with a laugh.

"No" replies Robin. With the loss of self confidence.

"So where are we going" asked raven.

" I believe were going to the house of pizza." relies starrfire bit unsure.

" I knew that. I was wondering witch restaurant." says raven.

" Were going to the Poccino's. Its a new new york style place. BB wanted to try it out." replies cyborg

"Interesting." was ravens only comment.

They got to the restaurant and it had those big old fashioned pizza ovens made of stone, the chef, go figure, was Spanish, not Hispanic, but true Spanish. The place was big with walls twelve to fifteen feet high. It had lots of room for people sitting down. The place was defiantly not like the old pizza shop that was made teens young kids. It was fancy to say the least. The teens sat down at a table that said reserved on it. The waitress took the sign and asked for their order.

"What'll u'll have?" asked the waitress not even noticing who they were.

" ugh... we'll have one pizza with half veggie and half plain cheese. One with half peperoni and half sausage. And one with anchovies." replied robin looking at every one else to make sure each order was okay.

The waitress looked at him then shook her head.

" It'll be ready in a few." she said then turned and head to the counter to place the order.

BB will u get those ear buds out of your ears. If u haven't noticed the place isn't really that teen friendly." says Cyborg.

" What?" asked Beast Boy nonchalantly. Cyborg grabed the I-pod right out of Beast Boy's hand

" Hay what was that a bout" asks Beast boy annoyed now that Cyborg took away the head set.

" Enough! Seriously were at a public restaurant BB put your I-pod away it's rude. Cyborg you know better." says Robin ending the argument.

Just then the waitress came and put the three 18" (inch.) pizza.

"Here you are. How will we be paying tonight?" asked the waitress after putting down the three pizzas.

" Ugh... here's my credit card." replies Robin

"I'll have it back to you in a sec or an hour."joked the waitress after taking the card.

All of a sudden BB jumps up and says, "Wait don't eat the pizza I just remembered I had a dream where some one poisoned the pizzas!... And robin became Justin Bieber. A vary mean one at that."

"Okay two things 1:Your crazy 2: Your just remembering this now at... ten o'clock at night?" replies raven taking a bite of her pizza and looking at her watch [couldn't figure out how to spell it].

"No really!" says Beast Boy still standing while hearing Cyborg and Robin laughing their assess off.

" excuse me, mam can u have this to go" asks Robin still laughing.

"please." replies the waitress.

When they get their boxes for the pizza they put them and about to clear out when the chef walks up.  
"You guys the Teen Titans?" says the chef

"yeah but kind of in a rush to get home so..."

"someone out front is looking for you." says the chef cutting Cyborg off Beast Boy.

"Who" asked Robin

"How should I know? He just said to get you." replies the chef.

"Okaaay, interesting." says Raven.

The team walks out front with Cyborg carrying the pizzas. A man in a black cowboy hat tipped down and in a black drench coat is leaning against their car.

"Stupid lighting" says Beast Boy annoyed at how dark it is.

"You the guy who's supposed to see us?" Asks Raven curios a bout the strange person.

"Yeah. We need to talk but not here. To public." says the mysterious stranger.

"You want to head to the tower."says Robin implying at what he's asking.

"If it's okay with you. Yes, I would like to." replies the mysterious man.

"Alright fine get in." says Cyborg.

"thanks" replies the stranger, and gets in and shuts the door behind him of the back seat.

"Are you sure about this?" Robin says with a fake smile on his face.

"Come on robin he obviously needs some thing I mean why else would he be out here?" says Cyborg.

"Gee I don't know to kill us?" replies Robin a bit irradiated.

"Robin come on it's five vs. one what could he do? Lets just see what he wants." replies Cyborg

"Okay fine we'll see what he wants, but if he does any thing threatening it's on your head! Got it." replies Robin.

"Yep now lets get going I'm beat" says Cyborg

"Raven teleport to the tower and unlock it from inside." says Robin instructing Raven.

"Got it." replies Raven as she leaves.

In the car Beast Boy got his I-pod back from Cyborg and started to pay it.

"What is that some kind of communication device?" asked the stranger pointing at the device in Beast Boy's hand. The rest of the team had heard this and was now staring at him, besides Beast Boy who hadn't heard him at all since he was blasting his music at max. volume.

"What?" says the now confused stranger at the people staring at him.

"Don't you know what that is?" says Robin now confused.

"No, should I?" replies the stranger.

"HAY BEAST BOY!" screams Cyborg.

"WHAT?" screams back Beast boy. The stranger grabs his ear buds and rips them out.

"OOOWW! screams Beast Boy while hold his ears in pain.

"I like this guy." says Cyborg while laughing.

"As I was saying. What is that?" Asked the stranger again.

"You're joking, right?" asked Beast Boy.

"No." says the stranger eager to know what it is.

"Well its an I-pod of course. Duh!" replies Beast Boy

"Which is..." says the man trying to know what an "I-pod" is.

"A music player. Where are you from?" asked Beast Boy.

"Perhaps I've said to much" replies the stranger.

"You never answered my question. Where are you from?" asked Beast Boy again getting mad

"Beast Boy..."

"No Robin I want to know. First you yank out my head phones AND NOW you wont answer my question!" said Beast Boy in infuriated.

"I'll answer all the questions you and your team mates want once we get to the tower." said the stranger

calmly.

"NO! NOW!" yelled Beast Boy now infuriated

"But friend Beast Boy..."

"I'm not going to shut up or calm down till he answers my question!" yelled Beast Boy interrupting Starr Fire.

"Beast Boy were here!"yelled Cyborg obviously annoyed by the whole situation.

"Good!" says Beast Boy opening the door and jumping out.

"I apologize for friend Beast Boy." says Starr Fire sympathetically.

"Don't Starr. It's my fault I should not have done what I did." replies the stranger

"Hay raven let us in." says Robin through his communicator

"got it" says Raven as the front door surrounded by her manna and opened.

"thanks." says Robin. They all walk in and take the elevator up to the hallway leading to the kitchen. They see raven and Robin leads every one into the room. They all get some sort of dink and start heading to the couch.

"Do you want anything?" asks Cyborg being the nice man that he is.

"Do you have any tea?" asks the still unknown stranger.

"Yeah herbal. Is that OK?" asks Cyborg with his head in the cabinet.

"Perfect." says the stranger still in his attire.

Cyborg gets a cup from a different cabinet and puts the package of store bought herbal tea tin then goes to the sink to get some water. Once that's done he puts the cup in the microwave oven, above the stove/oven combo.

"So where are you from?" asks Beast boy now calmed down from the discussion earlier.

"In the present time the city would be known as Boston." replies the stranger.

"that's a bit of a long way don't you think?" asks Robin

"Well yeah actually it is." replies the stranger

"Who are you?" asks Cyborg handing over the herbal tea.

"What?" asks the soon to be known stranger.

"The tea. Is it herbal?" asks Raven asking the question every one, except Cyborg, was wondering

"Yeah do you mind Rae?" asks Cyborg answering for the stranger hopping she doesn't.

"No. I guess not" she replies

"Back to the question you asked me. My name is Don. Don Spectra." He said taking off his hat and coat. "So why did you where that any way?" asks Beast Boy.

"For cover. You know from enemies." Replies Don.

Don was wearing a black denim pants and a black dress shirt. He had brown eyes and brown smooth hair down to his ear lobes his bangs went just past his eye brows before they stopped. He had long arms and regular length knees. His jaw was vary well present and you could tell he had some sort of mussel under his shirt by how thick his shoulder and arms were.

" So down to business." he began "Any more questions?"

"How old are you?" asked Cyborg.

"just turned 22." replied Don. "Anything else?"

"Why must you be here?" asked Starr Fire with curiosity just as much as her team mates.

"I suppose I should answer that shouldn't I" says Don.

To be continued

Soooo if you must say that this sucks please tell me why. Don't just say it say "It sucks." Don't be like America and be lazy! (I live in America so I have the right to say that) tell me why it does. Please review so I know how I can make it better.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiii I'm back here's another chapter for those who were to lazy to review but liked it. This is just an informational part of this story which tells where Don is from if you don't want to read all the info. then scroll down till you see the #. these mark the end of the info.

Anyway I hope you all like it. And REVIEW! geese I just want know if I'm good at this or not.

"Why must you be here" asked Starr Fire With just as much curiosity as her teammates.

"I suppose I should answer that shouldn't I" replied Don.

"I'm here because I I come for help. In the year five thousand a foreign army has attacked earth. With the I.T.A.D. as its only protection the agency sent me and a few others to find well to request help in the past. So my question is to you will you help your future people?" Replies Don giving the information as much as he can.

"So What your telling us is that there is aplace thousends of years in the future, needs are help." replies Robin.

"Yes, but we really do need you. Our squads of people were based off of this team. They have the skill and brains to fight on the battle field weather it is space foreign land or our own territory." says Don backing up his statements.

"The agency, you said it was called I.T.A.D. what does that mean?"asked Raven being curios.

The accretion I.T.A.D. stands for International Terrorist Attack Defense. It was made in the year 2368. The purpose, simple like NATO the ITAD worked to defend against the terrorist. As the years went on ITAD was transformed into an international government of some sort. Your U.N. except evolved. The agency went through war after war to keep control of it's "sub" countries. Other nations went through turrmoil while the ITAD turned into a super power nation with prosperity and peace within it. These other nations used propaganda to fuel there citizens hate for the now country. Other nations looked to battle each other for land while others joined what they by marriage. The locations outside of the ITAD

went backwards while the known super power went forward. Eventually three nations were left by the year 3235. these nations were the Stylos land of central and south America, The Somalian community of Africa and ITAD. The 3 nations vowed to trade and never make war. That didn't last long." said Don telling the story.

"your telling me that to defend against terrorism the U.N. Made another agency called ITAD? It sounds to fiction." says Robin not believing the story.

"You don't have to believe the story. I'm just asking for your help."replies Don.

"So why did the US agree to this?" asked Raven.

"It didn't. See in 2153 the US collapsed. In It's ashes the New England Confederation to the northeast, the Confederate States of America to southeast, New California to the southwest and Oregon to the northwest all rose to take place of the mother land." replies Don answering Raven Question.

"When?" asked Robin mad.

"You can't stop it."replied Don calmly.

"I need to know when the US is going to collapse." says Robin even madder.

"It's in over a hundred years even if I could I'm not sure I would send you into the future to stop." replies Don.

"Why not?" asked Robin now fuming.

"Because," Don began," if I did it would change the whole history of the world. It was like the Roman empire. The country fell to the knees because of its invaders. The US fell because of people having to high feeling nationalism. They didn't think they could be invaded. They were, thus was the end of one great country. The other nations that rose up looked to the ITAD for help thus becoming "sub" nations, like I said before. Now the ITAD is basically the nation you are familiar with as the US. A US citizen created the ITAD as a defense system greater than the UN. Unlike the UN the ITAD has its own military, air force and navy. The ITAD is an evolved form of the US and UN put together.

########### ###########

There was silence.

"Well I don't know a bout you guys but I'm going." says Cyborg eager to help.

"No your not." says Robin sternly.

"Look you may not want to. But I do. I see people in danger and I try to help, not stand by and watch or in this case wait." says Cyborg mad.

"I'm not here to break up this team. I'm here to request help." says Don.

"I'm going to." "Yeah, me too." says Beast Boy then Raven.

"You guys don't get it. If one of you doesn't want to come, then the whole team stays." says Don trying to clarify what he's saying.

The Titans looked at each other looking for an answer. Starr Fire was looking towered Robin for the answer she was looking for. She knew Robins only reason why he didn't want the team to go was because he was afraid he'd loose one of his friends.

"Robin please let us go." says Starr Fire.

"Fine. But if anything happens to one of us don't blame me." replies Robin.

"Starr fire do you want to come?" asked Don making sure.

"Yes! Of course."replied Starr

"Then it's settled we leave at mid night" says Don.

Just then the alarm went off for the city. Robin Ran to the monitor to check it out.

"There's trouble downtown on north Chester St." says Robin to his team mates.

"Who is it?" asked Cyborg.

"Warp." Replied Robin.

To be Continued

Hey if you got this far, congrats you finished the chapter! now REVIEW! again I just want to know if I'm good or if I suck, please tell me why if I do suck.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiii, me again and I just want to say a couple of things before I start the story.

1: there will be one more info. maybe in a few chap.

2: some one likes this story so I will continue it.

3: if you do have a desire to review then please do.

The following has border line graphic content. reader digression is advised.

On with the story.

"Who is it?" asked Cyborg.

"Warp." replied robin.

"The dude with the freaky gold suit?" asked Beast Boy.

"No I think hes the one with the space ship and the wired pet thing." repied Raven.

Just then Don switches on his hollow-graphic watch. He does some file searches then finds the dude in his archive.

"Warp. Thief who a stole time traveling device in the late 23 century. Now wanted for theft and murder across the time stream." says Don, reading off his watch/comp. device.

"So hes from your time?" asked Starr fire.

"Yes, here's a pic." replied Don showing a colored picture of warp, except a bit younger.

"Ha! I was right." says Beast boy vary confident.

"Alright don't get your shorts in a bunch. AND CALM DOWN!" says Raven yelling the last part and getting vary annoyed at Beast Boy. Beast Boy thinking fast sat back down.

"To the T-car!" yelled Cyborg.

"As long as you promise never to say that again." joked Beast Boy.

"Right. To the T-car!" mimicked Starr fire.

"What am I, chopped liver?" said Beast Boy Being sarcastic.

"I thought u were a vegetarian?" asked Starr Fire.

"I was being sarcastic." replied Beast Boy now annoyed.

"Just get in!" yelled Raven. Every one got in the car and cyborg started the car. Once it was on they drove off. Finally getting to the north Chester street they got out and looked around for the time villain. "Split up. We can cover more ground so we can find him. Here's a comp. link so you can us and we can call you." says Robin handing Don a comp. link.

"Thanks. BB and I can go north, Rae and Cyborg to the south west, and Robin and Starr fire to the south east." suggests Don taking the comp. link

"Good idea." replies Cyborg.

Beast Boy and Don started walking north. To lighten the mood Beast Boy started asking questions.

"So how did you get into the ITAD?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's really a funny story actually." started Don

"See when I was younger, back in high school, I started developing these powers. My parents saw it earlier than I did. They were cautious a bout the government. So they told me to keep a low profile at school. I did till my 2 semester of my sophomore year. Then I got in a fight.

***Flash Back***

"See I was at my locker doing my combination and I heard some screaming in a near by closet. Thinking it was a couple having fun I started to walk away, that was till I heard a girl yell." says Don telling the story.

"HELP! ... Eh GET OFF! … Eh HELP!" said a mystery girl in the story.

Thinking quickly Don knocked the door down with his shoulder. He grabbed the guy raping the girl by the the shoulders and sprang him back. The guy flew off into a trash can. Don grabbed the girl.

"Are you OK." said Don putting her blouse and bra straps back on her shoulder.

"I...I think so." replied the girl

"Good." replies Don.

"I think your out of your league buddy" says the rapist getting out of your trash can.

"Are you sure? Because unlike you, I'm not dumb enough to rape a girl in a school janitor closet." says Don thinking fast.

"Well you got the bark, lets see if have the bite." replies the rapist while charging at him with a clenched right fist. Don easily Blocks it. The rapist then decks him in the face with his left hand. Don didn't see that coming. He fell back on the floor. Then the rapist begins charging again like a bull with a clenched right fist. Don waits for the right moment to strike watching him get closer and closer. Just in the nick of time, Don his feet back and pushes his feet up straight into the rapists face. Don then flips him self up and hits the rapist in the abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. Don then takes his foot and puts it right in front of the rapist and pushes him forward making him fall flat on his face.

"Come on lets go." says Don to the girl. Just when he thinks its over a second rapist comes out of no where with a knife. Don sees this and grabs the hand that's holding the knife by the wrist. The 2nd rapist tried to punch him. Don easily grabbed the fist, but because of the force of the punch it made him flex his fingers back and a beam of light went from his hand to the dude face incinerating the dudes hand and giving him a 1st degree burn to his face. The rapists looked at and begun to shake with fear.

"OK OK take the girl just don't hurt us anymore." says the burned man terrified. Don looked from him to his hands. He couldn't believe he did burned the. It sounded like some thing from science fiction.

He felt like person just shined a spot light on him that said "New attraction the Hottest guy alive. Literally." He felt ashamed and all ready looked down upon.

"Look. If you go I wont hurt you." Says Don to the rapists (plural).

"Yeah we get it you want to have fun with her, totally understandable, we'll leave now." says the burnt man then runs off.

"THATS NOT... oh forget it." says Don. "You OK?"asked Don to the girl.

"A little freaked out, and unless your going to hurt me, yes,you know besides the whole violation of personal respect, and privacy." replied the teenage girl.

"Sorry I couldn't be here sooner." says Don.

"Well I'm just glad you came when you did." replied the girl with her legs up by her chest sitting on the ground.

"Come on we need to go." says Don.

***End Flash Back***

"So you got your powers from a girl getting rapped?" asked Beast Boy shocked.

"No I've had them before that. I just discovered them there." replied Don

"Interesting." says Beast Boy. "Hay look a foot print!"

"Beast Boy, that's canine." replies Don knowing exactly what type it was.

"So Warp is a werewolf?" says Beast Boy confused.

SMACK

"No Beast Boy hes not a werewolf." Says Don while smacking his head.

"Then why are there tracks over here?" asked Beast Boy.

"Its probably just some dog from a policeman." replied Don Answering the question.

(To Robin and robin.)

"EEEPP!" yelled Starr Fire with her left foot in a hole. They were walking on rumble from a nearby building that blew into the one they were in.

"Come on Starr. I'll help you out." says Robin coming to her aid.

"Thanks." says Starr Fire grabbing his hand to help pull her out.

"1...2...3!" they both said together while pulling Starr Fire from the hole.

"Well that's interesting what could have done that?" said Robin bewildered by the hole.

"What do you think made that?" asked Starr Fire in her usual questional tone.[ if that's a word ]

"I don't know. But I'd like to find out." replies Robin. "Robin to Don. Repeat Robin to Don, over." says Robin over the communicator

"Don here, whats up?" replies Don through the comunicator

"We found some thing I think you might like to see" replies Robin

Yeah... I'm not nice, oh well, like I said before ... To be Continued

Notice next chapter will be more actiony, sort to speek. I promise.

Authors Notice: I'm in the middle of an english project right now so i wont update for a while. on the bright side I'm working on the next chapter Piece by Piece. so it should be done by the sixteenth.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiii people! Yes I'm back with this is the action packed blockbuster story that you will love! I'll do my best to make this as good as possible.

"Don here what's up?" replies Don through the communicator.

"We found something I think you would like to see." replies Robin.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in a few." replies Don.

"OK." says Robin. "So is there anything like this on Tamuran?" asked Robin talking to Starr Fire.

"No there isn't. Well maybe the peppered sloth but nothing else." replies Starr Fire answering Robins question.

Beast Boy and Don

"So are we going to Robin an' Starr." says Beast Boy.

"Yep, something about some wired object." replies Don.

"Ah, hay, wait what about Rae and Cyborg?" asked Beast Boy.

"He didn't say." replied Don.

Raven and Cyborg

"Eh this is so annoying it's so boring! Why don't we just let the cops search for Warp?" Raven Said and asking the last part.

"Because," began Cyborg, "The fact Warp is a time traveling criminal I think leaves the case in Don's jurisdiction." replied Cyborg.

"Right the stupid ITAD. Who made that any way?" asked raven ticked off at her assignment.

"Weren't you listening to Don when he was telling the story?"

"No I kind of dosed off."

"That was you! I thought that was Beast Boy."

"Ha ha, very funny." replies Raven being sarcastic and in her usual mono tone.

"Robin to Cyborg and raven, repeat Robin to Cyborg and Raven, over." says Robin the communicators.

"Cyborg here, what's up?"

"We need you both back here"

"Where's your position?"asked Raven cutting their conversation off.

"Crossing of west Chester and main street." replies Robin.

"Got it" says Raven and Cyborg ending the conversation.

Robin and Starr Fire

"Well it's a whole and triangular. What has those two characteristics?" asked Robin to himself.

"A Somalian arachnoid." says Don coming up to Starr Fire and Robin.

"What's that?" asked Robin.

"A giant spider-bot basically."

"OK well that answers my question." replied Robin

Raven and Cyborg

"Well were almost there, just over this hill." says Cyborg.

"Cyborg the hill is shaking."

"Well this is of events. RUN!" yelled Cyborg as he saw a leg come out of one of the sides.

Cyborg and Raven Run for cover as the hill basically transforms into the arachnoid spider-bot. Four legs pop out and come down in front of Raven and Cyborg. They duck and watch as the same thing happens on the other side of the robot. After the robotic arachnid transforms it stretches out with a span covering the eight lane highway. After it stood up to about the 15th story of the partly demolished building a retractable tentacle like head came out with a robotic eye about the width of a car. The eye opened with a red lens that had a pretty good visibility. Like a snake the eye looked for and targeted the Raven and Cyborg.

"What is that?" asked Cyborg horrified by what he saw. Just hen the spider-bot got its lock on eye on them. The eye crashed through the 15th floor of the building Raven and Cyborg were in the eye then sent a beam that shook the place down to the ground.

"Hold on!" yelled Raven as she grabbed Cyborg by his shoulders and teleported him and herself to the rest of the titans seconds before the beam came down.

The rest of the titans

"What the Hell is that?" said Robin astonished by the giant spider-bot.

"That would be the Somalian arachnoid." replies Don opening his holographic computer wrist watch.

"Crap was Raven and Cyborg..." says Beast Boy as Raven popped out behind them with Cyborg.

"How are we supposed to fight something that's 15 stories tall!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Actually its 20 stories if you stretch the head upward." says Don still looking at his computer wrist watch.

"Not helping!" yelled back Cyborg. "And besides your sitting there looking at your watch... Hay what are you doing?"

"Getting back up, would you guys mind distracting the robot for me?" says Don. As the Robot was searching for the titans after

"Any other choices?" says Robin with a straight face on.

"Very funny, now I would start to move because that thing might not be able to move fast but is extremely powerful eye can detect movement, heat and color. So stay low and move fast to avoid being stepped on or burned alive by the laser. Got it?" asked Don finishing the small debriefing.

"Just one Thing, what was it used for?" asked Cyborg.

"Taking out giant robots that the ITAD used. So if the fact it was used to kill big things not small things helps, then good, if not, oh well." said Don answering Cyborg's question. "Now GO!" says Don.

"Right, Titans go!" says Robin signifying the start of the battle. Beast Boy charges in as the T-rex just when you think he has him, the robot gets on its hind legs and stops beast boy right in his tracks as the robot grabs him and pile drives him into the ruble beneath them.

"BEAST BOY!" yelled raven as she saw her friend get tossed like a trash bag by a garbage man.

"Cyborg distract him I put some cables on his legs." says Robin ordering Cyborg.

"Ah the old clone walker trick. Got it!" replies Cyborg knowing robins plan. "Hay bug breath over here!" yelled Cyborg. The robot just kept its laser locked on Beast Boy who kept trying to dodge the beam. "Little help here!" yelled Beast Boy as he was about to lose breath, with its speed.

"That's it." said Raven as she flew to the top of the robots head. "You're coming off!" yelled raven as she chanted and both she and the head glowed in her orah (can't spell it right I know.) RRRIP went the head of the robot and down it went almost smashing into Cyborg.

"Not so tough now are yah!" said Raven satisfied about her action.

"Uh Rae, The heads growing back." Said Beast Boy as the head then began to grow back.

"Oh Come On!" Yelled Raven as she watched the head finish growing back and begin to charge its laser. Raven was then shot right above the laser and fell to the ground. Beast Boy then caught her in the air as she fell.

"It's a good thing were wearing flame retardant cloths huh." Beast Boy whispered into her ear

She made a mental note that she would punch him later. Her body was burned badly from the laser blast and she didn't feel like arguing.

"Can you put me down over there on top of that rock?" asked Raven pointing to the rock by Don. Beast Boy did so and then asked, "Don how's the backup coming."

"I'm working on it." Don replies.

"Welcome to ITAD time travel computer link (tt) how may I help you?" asked the computer on Dons Wrist. "I need to connect to the east Faction Computer link." Replied Don

"Connecting…Connected, what is your request?" asked the computer once again

"Call Chaos." Replied Don to the computer

"Affirmative, reaching code name Chaos, please stand by," replied the computer.

"Piece of crap." Yelled Don, "this is exactly why my team needs new equipment."

"It's standing by, what's the big deal?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well for one thing I could have him on a com link right now instead of waiting every second counts when you're in battle." Replies Don.

"I guess you're right." says Beast Boy. Just then Chaos came on the com link.

"Chaos here what's up?"

"I with the titans and I need you and discus to come as soon as you can. Can you and him do that?"

"Well that explains the guy who looks like an avocado dip." "Hay!" yelled Beast Boy. "Cool your jets we'll be there soon."

"Make it fast we got a class z1 arachnoid." replied Don.

"Seriously? Cause didn't they make like three of those which were destroyed like a month ago."

"This one must be the prototype. Remember they said it went missing after we had destroyed all weapons for mass destruction," replied Don. "Now go get discuss and get over here!"

"Alright, geese." said Chaos. "End transmission." said the computer.

"Aright he should be here in a few." says Don to Beast Boy and Raven.

"Wait a mineat the spider-bot is a weapon of mass destruction?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well… yes if that thing comes near a city it can probably destroy it easily." replied Don.

"So how come it hasn't yet destroyed jump city or Gotham?" asked Beast Boy.

"That's the other reason why I need my team," says Don "to see why it hasn't."

"Uh ha" was Beast Boy's only reply before two men appeared coming out of a portal. One was in a black suit that looked like it was for doing burglaries at night. The suit had a belt like batman but was black and smaller in height. His mask was just plain like Zorro but with the mask wrapped around to the back of his head down to his shoulders not covering his cheeks or his chin.

"Told you we should've asked what day it was." sated the other man, well… boy. The boy wasn't wearing a mask just a fancy suit that looked like some kind of Kevlar material. The suit was mostly blue but with purple circles on the sides next to some kind of badge and a purple stripe and a circle in the middle of stripe.

"Shut up, and keep moving." replied the man.

"Beast Boy, Raven meat Chaos and Discus." says Don greeting the teammates of his.

"What's up?" asked Chaos.

"Hay, your Right, he does look like guacamole." said Discuss.

"Ha ha vary funny," said Beast Boy "so you guys are from the time?"

"Yeah, chaos was originally part of a team of the Stylos land. He left after falcon here won against him and he started to doubt his team so he went solo and became a bounty hunter, are little bad boy." says Discuss while holding Chaos's chin. Chaos then grabs his hand in a threatening look in his eye saying "Don't do that again or I'll break your fingers off." Discuss lowers his hand to his side and then stands straight up, almost like waiting for an order. Blasts go off in the back ground as Don aka Hyper Falcon gets into his armored suit. His suit covered his head like a knight's helmet. The suit was white with an interesting symbol on the shoulders. The symbol looked like an army badge like the ones his team mates wore, except it had another slash on the bar with a star in the middle of the two.

"We should get going, to help out the rest of the titans." says Don. Don's team, Beast boy and Raven head to the fight to find an almost destroyed Cyborg a ripped up suited robin trying to distract the monster. Star Fire is trying to help Robin with distracting the robot.

"Alright here's what were going to do discus and Robin will distract that beast with whatever you can, Star fire and Chaos are going to try to dislodge one of his legs by tearing at the armor. Beast Boy and I will track down Warp." says Don.

"What about Rae?"asked Beast Boy being caring for once.

"She's to injured, she won't be much help." replied Don

"Cyborg can you try to repair yourself?" asked Don.

"Possibly but I'd need to get my pieces of my body." replied Cyborg.

"Alright then beast boy you try to find his parts," says Don, "got the plan?" he asked.

"Yep." everyone replied. "good." replied Don.

Everyone did as they were told. The first to get to the spider-bot was Star Fire and Chaos flying in and start tearing at the leg armor. Discus made a purple disc out of his hand and threw it on the ground. The disc became much bigger and was soon big enough for him and Robin.

"Aprèss vous." Says Discus speaking his native tong and being polite, Robin went ahead to get on the They both flew up to start attacking Robin and discus start throwing purple discs (hence discus I know corny) and Robin's throwing knifes.

"So you're their leader, and you're the youngest of them?" says Discus.

"Next to Beast Boy, yes, I am," replied Robin now throwing his rods at the eye. "Hold on." he says jumping at the eye. The rod struck the eye with a force that almost shook it to its knees. Robin jump off at the last second and landed with a thump. The spider-bot now angry because of lack of eye sight he now unleashed a stampede of stomps onto Robin who quickly dodged because how easily the bot was missing due its damaged eye. Star fire and chaos successfully pulled out a piece of the armor the back left leg. The beast then through them off and they landed on the front of the beast a couple dozen yards (dozen meters).

"Self repair initiated." says the machine's computer.

"That can't be good." Said Chaos as the machine attempted to self fix its electronic eye. These smaller tentacles came out of the back of the machine and with what looked like tools to try and fix the eye.

"Great what else can it do!" says Cyborg annoyed.

"Oh lots of things, for instance it can make some mean waffles." Replies Discuss.

"I was being sarcastic." "So was I." Robin stared at Discuss vary annoyed.

"Of all times to tell jokes you choose now!" he says.

"Well this is easy."

"How!" Robin yelled back.

"Just follow HF's instructions." Replies Discuss. "If you do that it's easy."

"So all we have to do is distract him and take out his leg armor?" says Cyborg.

"That and cut all the wiring in the legs." Replies Discuss.

"Oh then let's get this done to help out the rest of the team." says Robin.

"Word of warning though, the person who does cut the wires will be electrocuted by ten thousand megawatts of electricity. Any volunteers?" asked Chaos jokingly.

"Well I got an idea," started the masked figure, "we open some and use one of my boomerangs to cut the wire." Chaos then asks Robin if he could look at one of the boomerangs. Robin hands one over. Chaos examines the tool and says, "It's not sharp enough, we need something sharper."

"Well unless you have something sharper we've lost." replies Robin starting to worry.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Chaos says as he takes out a six inch tool that looked like a handle to a weapon. With the flick of his wrist the weapon uncurls into a staff. Then Chaos says the word "sword" and it morphs into a sword.

"Cool, can I have one of those?" asked Cyborg.

"Unfortunately no you can't it would pollute the time stream. Besides I only have one." Replies Chaos.

"Who must cut the wires?" asked Star fire.

"Considering I'm the only on here who knows how to use this weapon, I will." He says.

"Alright, Cyborg and I will distract the machine while Chaos strikes his unguarded leg, Starr Fire and Discuss will try to get the others off. Got it?" says Robin Giving the orders.

"Got it." Says everyone. Robin then yells the battle cry titans go and they all move to where they are supposed to go the machine sees Robin mocking it and runs to take out the caped boy. Chaos charges at the unguarded back left leg and with one swift fast movement the leg was immoveable and collapsed under the weight of the machine. Just after that happened, the repair tentacles returned to the robots back and the electronic eye was once again operational. The electronic eye then scanned the area for the cause of the loss of movement in the leg and found Chaos as the source. The eye charged with its deathly ray and shot right at Chaos almost hitting him.

"Keep that thing off me!" he yelled as he just dodged the laser smacking into the ground the right of him. Robin and Cyborg responded with a trick they used on cinderblock. Cyborg bent down and grasped his hands together as Robin ran towards him facing him. Robin put his right foot in Cyborg's hands and he jolted Robin into the air towards the eye. Robin then took out another staff and positioned it above his head.

"Take this you over grown can opener!" yelled Robin as he stabbed the eye again. Robin then jumped off the now exploding eye and landed on his two feet with a bit of a summer salt. The tentacle like tube running towards the eye now going wild while Chaos runs yet again this time at the unguarded front left leg and swipes his sword as the whole spider-bot comes crashing down. After Chaos and Discuss start singing.

_Hayyy bungalow bill, what did you kill, bungalow bill_

_Hayyy bungalow bill, what did you kill, bungalow bill_

_Deep in the jungle where the lion lies, _

_Bill and his elephant were talkin by surprise _

_So captain marble zapped him right between the eyes _

_All the children sing_

_Hayyy bungalow bill, what did you kill, bungalow bill_

_Hayyy bungalow bill, what did you kill, bungalow bill_

"Alright shut up!" said Robin annoyed by the two other hero's actions.

"Yeah we get enough of The Beatles from Beast boy." laughed Cyborg.

"Sorry about that, singing is kind of like are victory cry." says Discuss.

"Shall we sing it again?" "NOOO!" yelled everyone.

"Alright, geese I was just joking." replied Chaos

**To Hyper falcon and beast boy**

_Side conversation between Don and Beast Boy._

"So the ITAD is like a giant country?" asked Beast Boy trying to understand the ITAD better.

"Well sort of it's a like a mother country controlling its little colonies. You know like France with Louisiana, or England with the thirteen colonies." replied Don as a mysterious figure was lurking in the shadows around them.

"I see." Says the green skinned titan.

"Look out!" yelled Don grabbing beast boy as a blast from a laser blast almost hit him square in the chest, but thanks to Don's quick thinking he just watched as the laser ran past him.

"Thanks." says Beast Boy looking now at Don who was behind a cement wall back facing it ready for another shot on the two.

"No problem. Just stay behind this wall." Don plainly says.

"Really you're going to try to stay behind a cement wall while try while I shoot to protect you?" said an all too familiar voice.

To be continued

_Authors Note: _

This was a week late sorry about that. Hope this was good. Next chapter has another fight (obviously).

I'll try to make like this one only more detailed, or unless someone says some tips.


	5. Chapter 5

Hii here.

It worked! please go to next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Hii here I am again with my update. You can thank Gabrielus Prime for this story update.

"just till you stop shooting." Joked Don. Don gave Beast Boy instructions to transform into a dragon fly and fly around to behind the shooter. Beast Boy did as he was told.

"So Warp how's it feel to be back in the 21st century?" asked Don trying to get his watch to activate the right device. "Feels nice actually. Like I have a whole world to concur." replied Warp as he shot a blast toward the cement block. Don looked around and saw that the surroundings were mostly ruble from falling buildings probrobly from a battle warp had with the local authorities that lead to half the city laying in ruin. Don also saw that they were on a building looking over the edge of a cliff into the lake below. Don looked over to the edge of the cliff, "hope you have thick skin." Says Warp as he blasts the wall with an even more powerful beam. Just before the beam hits the wall chunk don runs for the edge of the building and jumps off all the while warp is shooting laser like bullets at him.

"Well that was easy." Warp says as he turns to go after beast boy still behind the wall chunk "Alright boy come on out your little agent friend just took the suicide way out so you have no one to protection." says warp creeping closer and closer to Beast Boy.

"I don't need protection." Says Beast Boy as he turns into a elephant and charges at warp. Warp jumps back and starts to shoot at the titan. Beast boy then turns into a humming bird dodging all the shots. Warp then gets a lucky hit on beast boys chest and is thrown into a wall of another building. Beast Boy changes back in an instant as he falls to the ground.

"So you still think you can beat me even though I could put my lasers and actually kill you." says warp getting right into Beast boy's face. "Warp you might want to reconsider my death." says Don as he charges at the mechanical suited villain with a water coated arm. An excruciating loud horn is heard as Don pile drives his fist into the center piece of his armor. "What! That's impossible!" he says as he takes the punch from Don. "Believe it." Don calmly says as he then removes his hand from the collapsed chest. Don grabs Beast Boy and Runs off the building into the air. A giant explosion goes off in the back ground as Don flies away with Beast Boy away on his shoulder. Don lands just as the other titans take out the giant spider bot.

"Have any fun with that thing?" Don asked the Titans as he put down the unconscious Beast Boy on the ground slowly. "What happened?" asked Raven as she tried to get up to see if he was alright. "He's fine, a bit burnt, but in all just unconscious from hitting a wall pretty hard." says Don standing pretty calm. "So what now?" asked Discuss as he saw that from Don's stance he wasn't worried about getting attacked again. "Well as far as I can see we can head to year 5,000." says Don as he gets ready to activate the jump gate to ITAD head Quarters. "HELP! HELP!" said an recognizable female voice coming from the tenth story Above them. Star Fire leaped into the air to save her, but when she got there the only thing she saw was a man standing there. The man had a arm made of ice except you could see the bone then as you got to the fore arm you could see the mussel and burnt skin as he pointed the icy hand toward the girl he said, "Hope you can still fly in ice," he said as he blasted her with ice which covered her and she started to fall. "Wait no I don't."

Robin jumped into action as he shot a grappling hook up to the building. He flew up and then shot another grappling hook at the Star fire was trapped in. he then set the grappling hook attached to Star Fire to slowly recoil. Star fire was about to hit the ground when the line tight end and the fall was instantly stoped just as robin finished attaching the two Grappling Hooks. "Nice move bird boy." said Chaos as he then said to Don, "You might want to hold on that jump gate." He takes out his sword again and his jet pack activates as he blasts off. "Ban Zia!" yells Chaos as he streams upward.

"Show off." says discuss getting a bit jealous. "Discuss bring up Cyborg and Robin. I'm going to help out Chaos." says Don as he shoots up to help out chaos.

"Alright everyone get on the elevator." says don as he shoots out a disc for Robin and Cyborg to get on. "You guys get go I'll try to melt Star." says Cyborg as he gets a torch out of his arm. "OK I'll tell Falcon." replies Discuss.

So how did you like the update? Tell me how it is. I would some reviews since I have a different story I am working on and people say they love! so unless you don't want an update. cause I'll be having more attention on that.

_sincerely Hii_


End file.
